


Purple Puking

by Chara (chrk)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, mention of PTSD, post-Season 1, puking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/pseuds/Chara
Summary: Jessica odiava la gente, soprattutto quella semi-incosciente e stipata sotto una console al buio, con tutti quei bicchieri in mano pieni di dio solo sapeva cosa; soprattutto, quella gente che avrebbe potuto iniziare a smembrarsi con le unghie e con i denti se al posto del vocalist ci fosse stata la persona sbagliata.
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Zebediah Killgrave if you squint
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Purple Puking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AThousandSuns1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/gifts).



> Ho scritto questa storia per un vecchio DE del gruppo Facebook [We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/) e l'ho trovata giusto oggi nel pc. Il prompt era di [AThousandSuns](https://www.facebook.com/AThousandSunsFanwriter/), ma quale fosse ormai non lo so più ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

A Jessica piaceva il suo lavoro: le permetteva di usare la sua abilità per qualcosa che non fosse semplicemente fare del male alla gente. Le piaceva perché, nonostante i metodi poco ortodossi e l’unica eccezione della forza sovrumana che sfruttava per scalare in fretta gli edifici e forzare le serrature, usava solo gli espedienti della gente comune – raggirava, minacciava, pedinava, nascondendosi dietro la pretesa di una legalità che faceva acqua da tutte le parti. Espedienti che la facevano sì sentire infima, ma nello stesso modo di tutti gli altri, e quella sfumatura di disgusto per se stessa aveva un sapore quasi rassicurante, che credeva di avere ormai dimenticato.

A Jessica piaceva il suo lavoro perché a volte le situazioni si risolvevano – a volte tutto il suo raggirare, minacciare e pedinare portava a qualcosa di buono. Non a lei, a dirla tutta, ma andava bene così, perché la speranza per se stessa l'aveva già buttata via.

L'inconveniente, la vena di incoerenza così profonda che aveva fatto storcere il naso a tutti i suoi conoscenti, nessuno escluso, quando aveva appeso quell'insegna alla porta di vetro smerigliato di quel buco in cui passava la sua vita, era solo uno: Jessica _detestava_ stare in mezzo alla gente.

Non ricordava se fosse sempre stato così, se il suo potere l'avesse sempre spinta ai margini di una società in cui non era così allettante uniformarsi, o se l'insofferenza fosse arrivata _dopo_ – insieme alla consapevolezza che la sua voce avrebbe potuto trasformarli tutti in burattini e lei non avrebbe potuto fare niente per impedirlo. Di certo, _dopo_ anche due persone erano diventate troppe – diamine, anche una persona da sola avrebbe potuto cavarsi gli occhi se lui glielo avesse detto, con la sua voce spigolosa e accattivante che sapeva far sembrare ogni gesto quello giusto.

E allora il disgusto che provava non faceva che aumentare, perché era sufficiente chiudersi nel suo studio semibuio e disastrato, porta e finestre sprangate e una bottiglia stretta nelle dita fredde e sudate e tremanti, per sentire il respiro farsi subito più regolare. Bastava chiudere gli occhi per non vedere tutte le persone a cui, un giorno, avrebbe potuto negare l'aiuto di cui avevano bisogno. Per non vedere tutte le persone – ciò che ne restava – a cui quell'aiuto l'aveva già negato, trincerandosi dietro un'innaturale incapacità di ribellarsi a quella voce.

Eppure, non era così facile. Quando aveva appeso quella ridicola insegna storta sapeva già che questo momento sarebbe arrivato; che sarebbe arrivato un tale Mr. Bryant completamente a caso a chiederle di infilarsi in un buco immondo pieno di gente sballata e musica oscena per scoprire di cosa si drogasse sua figlia, troppo giovane per ridursi così.

Jessica odiava la gente, soprattutto quella semi-incosciente e stipata sotto una console al buio, con tutti quei bicchieri in mano pieni di dio solo sapeva cosa; soprattutto, quella gente che avrebbe potuto iniziare a smembrarsi con le unghie e con i denti se al posto del vocalist ci fosse stata la persona sbagliata.

Un capogiro la costrinse quasi in ginocchio, portandola a sbattere contro la schiena di un ragazzo lì vicino. Quello si voltò di scatto, afferrandola per una spalla, e Jessica non poté fare altro che strattonargli il polso fino a vedere il suo viso lucido contorcersi per un dolore che non si aspettava, fino a sentirne le ossa vacillare sotto la sua forza sovrumana. Non era niente di personale, aveva semplicemente bisogno di vedere coi suoi occhi che sarebbe stata in grado di impedirgli di andare oltre, se fosse stato necessario. Si fermò giusto un attimo prima di sentire quel _crack_ ormai troppo familiare, che la tormentava tutte le volte che chiudeva gli occhi senza prima essersi intontita abbastanza.

Lasciò il ragazzo piegato in due, l'altra mano che tastava il polso e l'espressione orripilata che, a tratti, emergeva dalle luci intermittenti del locale. Jessica poté distintamente leggere la paura sul suo viso – la paura di chi ha appena incontrato un mostro. Se lo meritava, dopotutto, e accettava quella consapevolezza insieme al vago senso di nausea che le attanagliava le viscere senza un attimo di tregua.

Mentre procedeva, alla ricerca della guastafeste che l'aveva obbligata a sorbirsi quel supplizio, la musica subì una brusca virata, diventando più cupa e martellante. Jessica riuscì a distinguere le grida eccitate di chi la circondava, mentre anche le luci si assestavano al ritmo. Se l'avesse visto da fuori, avrebbe riso – dopotutto, per quei suoni che strizzavano le viscere e schiacciavano il petto, nessun altro colore a parte il _viola_ sarebbe sembrato adatto.

Ma trovarsi in mezzo – ah, dio.

Iniziò a correre senza però riuscire ad avanzare di un singolo passo, spintonando giacche e camicie improvvisamente così tanto viola da farle lacrimare gli occhi. Viola come i muri, viola come i bicchieri, viola come tutti quei sorrisi. Jessica si portò una mano alla gola, sentendosi soffocare – _viola come le sue mani_. Si sentì toccare, afferrare, strattonare – _Jessica_ , si sentì chiamare, un bisbiglio senza provenienza e senza direzione, più soffocante della musica che le schiacciava il petto e che aveva innescato quel baratro di panico. _Jessica_. Continuò ad annaspare, le gambe che le cedevano e le braccia incapaci di trovare nel guizzo dei muscoli la forza sporca e innaturale che aveva ostentato fino a un momento prima, che le avrebbe permesso di uscire in qualche modo da quella situazione; che le avrebbe permesso di scappare.

 _Jessica_.

Una mano sulla coscia.

 _Jessica_.

Un sospiro sul collo. _Jessica_. Una carezza involontaria, la condensa gelida di un bicchiere pieno di ghiaccio sciolto e – _Jessica_ – un abbraccio avvolgente e maldestro in vita. Una fronte pesante contro la sua spalla. Si voltò su se stessa, sprofondando gli occhi febbrili nell'oceano di teste e mani sudate e di viola intermittente, incapace di riconoscere chi l'avesse appena toccata. Abbracciò la grande sala con lo sguardo, incapace di trovare una via d'uscita – _non puoi scappare, Jessica_ – e tentata di lasciarsi cadere e calpestare, nella flebile speranza di scoprire un altro colore di cui la sua mente sembrava non avere più memoria. Chiuse le palpebre pesanti, mentre la tentazione di lasciarsi andare si faceva sempre più concreta, e con un taglio netto la canzone finì com'era iniziata.

Jessica riuscì appena a riprendere fiato, mentre le luci tornavano del loro colore originale, e con un ultimo sforzo trovò un varco nella folla per poi farsi strada a spintoni fino a un punto distante, riparato. Si piegò su se stessa e vomitò in un unico getto ciò che restava della cena di un paio d'ore prima. Si portò una mano alla bocca, incredula e disgustata – di nuovo, di quel disgusto che conosceva bene, che non aveva niente di normale – di aver vomitato in un angolo di una discoteca come non aveva nemmeno mai fatto dieci anni prima. Disgustata perché quella chiazza viscida e maleodorante, che aveva tirato fuori dai suoi visceri, ai suoi occhi continuava ad apparire viola. Disgustata perché, ormai, non poteva più dare la colpa a quelle luci.


End file.
